The Churchyard
by Novus
Summary: A brief 'lost scene' from Amends.


The Churchyard by Paul Leone (NovusSibyl@aol.com) Rating: PG-13 - some violence Keyword(s): Buffy, Faith, Amends Summary: A brief 'lost scene' from Amends. Type: Action Author's Note: Thanks to Teresa and Ra for helping me brainstorm and edit this. Also, I crave feedback. That's NovusSibyl@aol.com. Thank you. Push the button, Frank. Disclaimer: Buffy, Faith, Giles, Willow and Xander are the creation and property of Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The unnamed Father is mine, however. 

------------- 

I have witnessed a miracle on this most holy night, gracious Lord. 

It began just before sunset. I was out in the back yard of the church, making sure the gates were closed and locked. Dogs or coyotes have been sneaking in and tearing up the rosebushes that Miss O'Brien so achingly tends to, as you know. 

I don't know why I lingered. Mass was only an hour and a half way and I had yet to put on my robes. Perhaps I was scanning the skies in the hopes of seeing a fat, fluffy cloud or two. Naturally enough for California, the skies were empty and I could only see a handful of stars twinkling down at me. Not for the first time, I longed to be back east. Forgive me Lord, momentary doubts are all they are. I joyously accept my place here. 

It was as I was beginning to make my way back to the church that I saw it. Even now I can't quite describe it - it was certainly almost human, but it's face - words fail me, Lord. The eyes glinted in the darkness with an unholy red tint, and its skin was wrinkled and twisted. 

I stared at it for - how many heartbeats, I don't know - before I even noticed the fangs. And then I knew what it was. All the rumors - the stories from the old Spanish mission library that I had read and laughed at when I first arrived - revealed themselves to be true in that moment. I shrank back from the beast, which was even now hopping over the fence, and tried to call out for help, but all I could manage was a grunt as I tripped backwards and landed on the seat of my pants. 

The beast - vampire - laughed and closed the distance between the fence and I with a single graceful leap. It now stood over me, smiling with that horrible mouth full of fangs, and reached down to pick me up. I still could not find the strength to shout out, let alone try to resist. 

"A Christmas present, all wrapped and everything," it growled, laughing again as it tauntingly slapped me in the face again and again. 

Despite my fear, I reached for the crucifix hanging from my neck, but the beast slapped my hand aside, sending the tiny metal relic flying into the darkness. 

I kicked at it, panicking, but only succeeded in losing my balance so that its arms were the only things supporting me. I could feel its mouth lingering over my throat, the fangs ready to take my life. 

"But he's not your size." 

Both the beast and I turned in surprise. A young girl - a teenager, short and slim with dark hair stared back at us, smirking and furrowing her too-dark eyebrows in mock confusion. 

"Okay, that was lame. How about this - Which one of you is the bad guy here?" the girl asked, pointing the sharp wooden spike in her hand back and forth at us. "Simon says..." 

The beast dropped me and charged the girl. I finally was able to cry out, afraid the fiend would kill her, but the girl easily evaded its attack and brought it to the ground with a vicious kick to the ribs. 

I watched, frozen in shock, as the two of them battled. It was, may you forgive me, almost beautiful to behold - I almost wish I had such grace. It was swiftly obvious that the beast was no match for the girl - more over, forgive her, she was playing with it. Joking even. 

So engaged in battling the one beast, she did not see the second creature as it appeared out of the darkness behind her. I called out a warning, too late, and the second beast struck her in the back of the head. She cried out and staggered forward, barely managing to convert the fall into a jump that gave her some distance from the two beasts. 

The pair of foul creatures attacked as one. Her earlier cockiness was gone now and I could tell she was over-matched. In almost less time than it takes to tell, the fiends had managed to disarm her, yet still she fought. I finally found the courage to move and I snatched up the fallen spike - stake - and somehow managed to stab it into the unbeating heart of one of the beasts. 

"Hey! You have to pull it - " 

The beast let out a howl and exploded into dust, as did the stake. 

"Out," the girl finished glumly as she pushed away the surviving vampire, the one who had more recently arrived and seemed the stronger of the two. 

The fiend attacked, visibly enraged at the destruction of its companion, and managed to land a vicious kick in her ribs. My efforts to help only earned me a similar attack, one which sent me sprawling face first into the mud. I landed atop the discarded crucifix, half buried but mercifully unharmed, and scooped it up as the vampire once more attacked the girl, this time sweeping her legs out from under her. 

It was then, Lord, that I could feel You moving in me. I stepped forward, my fear melting away, and held forth the crucifix, challenging the beast. It turned towards me and let out a savage growl. 

"Get back, demon!" I called out, thrusting forth the crucifix and sending the beast cowering backwards. "The Lord Christ commands you!" 

The foul thing hissed and stepped back again, its face twisted in fear. Forgive me, Lord, for taking pleasure in the beast's agony. 

"In the name of the Lord, I command thee to depart! Go back!" 

Praise be to you, my King. As I spoke - as my mouth opened and you spoke through me - the crucifix glowed from within and became warm to the touch. The power within me spoke again and the beast burst into bright blue flames that consumed it whole within seconds. Not even ash was left of it when I felt your strength depart from me. 

The girl stared slack-jawed at the spot where the vampire had stood. "That's - cool," she finally managed to squeak out. "They don't usually do that." 

I could not help but smile. "You speak like you do this often," I said. 

She shrugged and nodded. "Girl's gotta make a living. You're lucky I was in the neighborhood, padre, huh?" 

"I don't know if luck is the right word." I replied, clutching the still warm crucifix with white knuckles. "It's Christmas Eve." 

"Yeah." She coughed awkwardly. "Well, it's been a blast, but I've gotta go spread Christmas cheer." 

"You're hurt!" I protested, pointing at the dirty spots on her jacket where the vampires had struck her, but the girl shrugged it off. 

"It's nothing," she replied in a tone of utter finality. 

I nodded wordlessly and stared down at the crucifix. "Thank you." 

"All in the line of duty," the girl said. Perhaps it was my imagination, but I could hear such bitterness in those words. Comfort your servants, Lord. "Take care of yourself." 

"Be careful!" I blurted out, unable to think of anything else to say. 

The girl laughed and graced me with a fleeting smile. "You too, padre. Merry Christmas." She jumped up onto the fence and hopped over, stopping to pick up two tiny gift boxes. 

"Wait!" I called out, stepping forward in the darkness. "I don't even know your name!" 

"Faith, padre. It's Faith." And with that, she vanished down the alley that leads to Graves Street, leaving me alone in the darkness of the church yard. 

Fini ---- 


End file.
